


BILL

by softangel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, pizza with chicken on it, pls, this is for my mom bc she should buy me pizza, what is life tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangel/pseuds/softangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"boy u hearin things *rolling eyes emoji times three*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	BILL

**Author's Note:**

> my mom will get me a chicken pizza

hide and kaneki were holding hands because they're fucking nerds 

and then you kno that pretty loud "BILLBILLBILLBILLBILLBILL" from those dumb as shit science guy videos? Yeah hide heard that but kaneki was like "boy u hearin things *rolling eyes emoji times three*" 

but hide was like "no bab i s2g" and u kno what?

hide was right

bill nye the bottom guy oop i mean the science guy was near them with snoop doggy dog.

so snoop was just getin lit and hide was like "o shit what did i tell u lmao"

so what im tryna say is that u should always trust ur dumb fuckin boyfriend bc u nevr kno, u may just end up meeting bill nye and snoop doggy at the same time but thats all from me xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> my mom got me a chicken pizza


End file.
